


Primer, Foundation, and Highlighter! Oh my!

by melaninlatina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Bucky is clueless about makeup, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Fluff, He about to get his face beat thooo, POV Character of Color, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaninlatina/pseuds/melaninlatina
Summary: Reader has a huge makeup collection and Bucky gets curious and a makeover.





	Primer, Foundation, and Highlighter! Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> This may be confusing to people who don't wear makeup!!!   
> Enjoy!

An early morning rain angrily pounds against the Avengers Tower. The quiet pitter-patter lulls my aching body to sleep.  My eyes droop and before I can fall into a deep sleep, FRIDAY notifies me, 

"Agent Y/N, Agent Barnes requests your presence. He is in your personal residence"

I groan and snap my eyes open . thanking the A.I. system, I trudge my way to the elevator.

I push my way through the heavy mahogany door, "Bucky? Where are you?" I glance over the lounge area and the bed but he's nowhere to be found. 

"In here, doll" a low voice comes from the bathroom. I peek my head in to see him over the sink, reading a small bottle. "You needed me?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing a chaste kiss under his left shoulder blade. 

"Doll, what is setting powder?" he asks in confusion. I move beside him as he eyes the rest of my makeup that sits in the corner of the sink. 

"Its makeup. I use it to set my face" I yawn, bending to stretch my tired limbs. He looks down at me and furrows his eyebrows, "set your face?" 

I chuckle, "yeah. You have to set the makeup so it looks better and lasts longer". He huffs and nods his head, still confused as ever. 

30 minutes later, I'm sat on the counter with Bucky in between my legs. "...And this is highlighter, it highlights certain points of your face, giving a glowy look" he nods, "you gals sure do put a lot of effort into makeup".

Suddenly an idea pops into my head, a sly smirk forming on my lips. As if Bucky was reading my mind he walks backward towards the door, "you're not putting makeup on me" he says, trying not to laugh. 

" aw, c'mon! It'll be fun plus you'll look gorgeous after!" I laugh. He shakes his head and walks out the bathroom "you could rip my eyelashes off with that curling thing!" he protests.

"I've been doing this since high school, Buck. I seriously doubt I'll rip your eyelashes off " my smile widens but Bucky still declines.

"Fine, I'll just get you when you're sleeping" I grin and his eyes get big, "then I'm not going to sleep" he promises. 

* * *

_'Then I'm not going to sleep'_

I smile mischievously as I return from sparring with Thor to see Bucky sprawled out on my bed, knocked out. I quickly grab my supplies and set them gently on the nightstand. 

I grab a warm, damp cloth to rid is skin of any oils or debris. Once he's moisturized and primed, I pull my thick, coily hair into a bun and get to work. 

With the help of Wanda's foundation and concealer (mine being obviously too deep to match his skin tone) , I even out his skin, with the concealer, I highlight under his eyes, forehead, the down the length of his nose, and on his chin. I blend the concealer in using my beauty blender, I grab some Ben Nye banana powder and lightly dust it on the freshly highlighted parts of his face.

He stirs as the brush tickles is under eye area and I freeze. He reaches his hand up to scratch his shoulder and returns to lightly snoring. 

I return to my work, letting the powder set, I move on to filling in his eyebrows and creating an eye look 

Once I'm satisfied with his brows and eye makeup, I grab my winter foundation and use it to contour his face. I dab a small amount on the back of my hand and use the pointy tip of the beauty blender to dot the foundation under his cheekbones, across his jaw line and under his hairline.

I brush any excess powder from under his eyes. I reach for my Laura Mercier translucent powder to set the whole masterpiece. 

'Y/N you are a artistic genius' I whispered. I snap a couple of pictures and clean up my mess. After returning Wanda's makeup,  I hear a loud voice from down the hall. 

"HOLY SHIT, Y/N! YOU WERE RIGHT! I _DO_ LOOK GORGEOUS" Buck's voice echoes through the 10th floor. He emerges from the room and I smile. 

Suddenly Sam walks through the elevator, "Hey Y/N, have you seen Buck--" his eyes travel from my face, up to Bucky's face and he breaks out into a fit of laughter. 

"Mrs. Barnes, we're needed for a mission briefing" Sam doubles over and slaps his knee.

"Remind me to never fall asleep around you again" he smiles and presses a kiss to my lips, "at least I look good" he mumbles as he turns to go wash the makeup off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shit ending but I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
